Eres mi Voz
by Peetkat
Summary: En la trama una chica con bastante energía y carácter, se termina enamorando del tipo de chico que jamás se fijaría (salvo para tirarlo de un acantilado): guapo, popular, rápido de palabras y con un grupo de música. Por jugarretas del destino, entra en escena el tercero en discordia de este triángulo amoroso. Alguien que... no es desconocido para ninguno de los dos.
1. Chapter 1 - La horma de su zapato

_**Esta historia está inspirada en un dorama que vi hace un tiempo, los personajes me parecieron muy adaptables a Katniss y Peeta que por supuesto pertenecen a Susanne Collins, así como los demás personajes que le tomé prestados y que yo no inventé.**_

En cuanto termine con ella podré deciros que dorama es por si lo queréis ver porque tiene realmente una banda sonora preciosa y es bonito, pero salvo las letras de las canciones y el esqueleto de la misma voy a contarlo a mi manera, no se si mejor o peor pero no voy a transcribir a los actores, así que deseadme suerte. Ya se que algunas personas están esperando por el ultimo capítulo de "Los ojos del chico del Pan" y prometo que estoy con él, sólo que nada de lo que escribo me parece aceptable de momento, y estuve un tiempo sin mucha inspiración, lo siento, dejadme "entrar en calor" ¿si?.

* * *

**CAPITULO I - La horma de su zapato.**

El parque de atracciones es un sitio para divertirse ¿no?, los globos, las risas, los helados… todo lo necesario para pasar un gran día, y el verano es el tiempo ideal para disfrutarlo, todos parecen estar pasándolo bien, pero… la chica que había conseguido un trabajo temporal para pagar su matrícula en la universidad no esta tan de acuerdo con ello.

El maldito disfraz de pájaro que su jefe le entregó el primer día está a punto de conseguir que se desmaye, además de ser algo ridículo, el calor que se acumula bajo la gomaespuma la hace sudar y la deja pegajosa cuando cada noche vuelve a casa. Katniss no soportaba la dichosa vestimenta ¿sinsajo? ¿se puede saber que pintaba un pájaro llamando la atención en una atracción de tiro con arco?

Al menos en agosto le permiten retirarse la máscara más a menudo, su jefe no quiere arriesgarse a una inspección por culpa de una chica tonta desmayada ¿cierto?.

- Dios por favor, mátame – el disfraz se estaba haciendo insoportable, solo faltaba el grupo de niños que se acercaban seguramente dispuestos a hacerla pasar un mal rato tirándole de las plumas o poniéndole la zancadilla, al menos de ellos podía defenderse ¿o no?.

De pronto todo el mundo de Katniss se puso negro y el poco aire dejo de entrar a través de las pequeñas rendijas de la cabeza del traje - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién ha girado el disfraz?

Solo risas y voces y unas manos en su cintura haciéndole dar vueltas sin parar – Para, déjame en paz, cobardes… - las risas se hacen más fuertes.

- Oh el pájaro sabe hablar – una voz que en otro momento podría haber resultado agradable se atascó como engrudo en sus oídos.

- Si, una bonita voz de pito - acompañó una segunda voz a la primera, mientras la cabeza de Katniss comenzaba a notar los efectos de tanto giro.

- Vamos, esto ha dejado de ser divertido – continuó la primera voz entre las risas de los demás chicos – además no quiero estar aquí cuando vomite, nos podría salpicar y arruinaría nuestra excursión ¿no? .

- Tienes razón Peeta – así que ¿ese era el nombre del desagradable ser que la había atacado? – ya nos hemos reído bastante, vayamos ahora a tomar algo ¿sí?

Con un empujón se siente echada a un lado, y trastabilla intentando no caerse por el mareo y el peso de su disfraz, en cuanto las pisadas comienzan a alejarse y haciendo un gran esfuerzo Katniss consigue agarrar la máscara y sacársela a tiempo de ver el aspecto de esos tipos que seguro son impecables – Me las vas pagar rubio del demonio – murmura la chica mientras les ve alejarse entre risas.

Poco a poco su cuerpo vuelve a ser normal, pero nadie se acerca a la chica con disfraz de ave con mirada de odio perdida frente a ella.

- Peeta eres un caso ¿lo sabes no? – el chico moreno reprende a su amigo – la pobre chica estaba trabajando.

- Bah – el rubio mira a su amigo con indiferencia y un deje de aburrimiento – esto es un parque de diversiones ¿no? , a mi me pareció muy divertido y no oí que te opusieras.

- Bueno al principio si, solo que –

- Marvel, déjalo ya, bebamos algo y olvida a la "chica pájaro" vamós ¡muévete!, me apetece conocer alguna chica agradable hoy – el castaño agacha la cabeza y asiente, Peeta no es mala persona, pero a veces su comportamiento no es el mejor.

Los tres amigos están sentados en una agradable terraza ahora mirando la gente pasar, las jóvenes de su edad, se ponen muy guapas en primavera y el espectáculo es agradable para los cuatro, Peeta Marvel, Tom y Cato van a pasar el resto de la tarde desplegando sus artes de seducción.

Katniss no se ha dado por vencida aún – Ese maldito bastado debe estar en alguna parte ahora - sus ojos buscan la cabellera rubia sin descanso se lo tiene que hacer pagar,

No puede quejarse ante sus padres, en teoría tiene que saberse defender de sobra, y tiene que trabajar, su padre es profesor de Judo en un colegio y la madre ama de casa, ellos no pueden pagar todos los gastos que tiene una estudiante de diseño gráfico, eso sin tener en cuenta que es su opción y ella se comprometió por no querer seguir los pasos de su padre, como su hermano, aun así todos los fines de semana tiene que practicar, y en el tatami es tratada como un estudiante más, aunque James le quita la mayoría de los porrazos, porque su padre es un profesor temible en la lucha, cinturón negro décimo DAN, una leyenda entre los maestros, compitió durante mucho tiempo antes de dedicarse a la vida tranquila de la enseñanza y fundar una academia.

Y Katniss no es una chica de la que uno se pueda burlar, algo que Peeta va a descubrir en apenas un momento.

La castaña se mueve con dificultad, cargando como puede la cabeza del disfraz a un lado y se planta tras el rubio que acaba de hacer su día aun más desagradable que de habitual, los muchachos se sientan en un banco cercano bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, Cato está consiguiendo unos refrescos en un puesto cercano mientras la conversación de nuevo vuelve a la "chica pájaro" que muy callada siente como sus labios tiemblan de ira.

- Has sido demasiado borde – comenta Marvel también de espaldas a Kat – la pobre chica está intentando trabajar.

- Bah, cuando te vistes como un pollo ¿Qué puedes esperar? - Peeta gruñe un poco antes de continuar – seguro que es una de esas que necesitan el disfraz aunque no trabajen. Le dará vergüenza enseñar su fea cara.

- Peeta, eres demasiado superficial –

- Eres un imbécil – suena tras ellos una voz conocida, Katniss no ha podido contenerse más.

Cato regresa en ese momento y se queda parado a su lado mirándola con curiosidad y todo hay que decirlo, una marcada diversión, portando las bebidas. Entonces pasa lo que ninguno de ellos esperó, justo en el momento en que Peeta, Marvel y Tom se giran sorprendidos, Katniss alcanza un vaso que tentadoramente ha quedado a su alcance y lo arroja sin pensar, ante la atónita mirada de todos.

- Estúpida ¿Cómo te atreves? – la voz de Peeta resuena tras ella mientras se gira y sale de allí como puede, los niños se ríen alrededor del rubio.

- Pelea de novios, pelea de novios – canturrean sin parar.

- Maldita sea, ven aquí "chica pájaro", mi ropa está inservible, hazte responsable.

- ¡Ja! – exclama Katniss sin girarse del todo – tenías razón de una chica que viste como un pollo nada bueno se puede esperar – con un gesto audaz le lanza un beso con el dedo corazón mientras se aleja del lugar.

- ¡Mierda!, me las vas a pagar – murmura entre dientes Peeta mientras aguanta las risas de los demás –

- ¡Vaya! – comenta Cato – parece que Peeta Mellark ha topado con la horma de su zapato, una chica se te resiste al fin.

- Calla –

- jajajaja, en serio Peet, no creí vivir para ver este día –

- ¡calla! – insiste el rubio que echa humo por las orejas casi de forma literal –

- Ok, ok, pero reconoce que tiene agallas –

La mirada de Peeta a su amigo es casi negra un tono que no suele verse en sus ojos color azul cielo – dame algo para secarme y vámonos – unas pocas servilletas de papel le sirven para eliminar el refresco de su cara mientras piensa en la maldita chica que le ha puesto en su lugar y en algún momento ¿ha pensado que es bonita?, ¡mierda Mellark! Que está pasando contigo, la odias ¿no es verdad?.

Pero de nuevo esos ojos grises se muestran en su cabeza con claridad, esa boca carnosa color cereza, ese pelo castaño que brillaba por el sudor y siente que ha perdido antes de batallar, Cato tiene razón, no es como las otras, algo brilla en su interior, se marchan sin decir una palabra, pero al entrar en su cuarto una segunda sonrisa se instala en su cara, la primera apareció en el primer momento en que vio un Sinsajo.

* * *

_**Bueno ya se que es cortito, pero me gustaría saber que pensais XD. Gracias a todos los que me tenéis en favoritos y en follow espero responder adecuadamente a vuestro interés. **_

_**besitos.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Katniss

**__****Esta historia está inspirada en un dorama que vi hace un tiempo, los personajes me parecieron muy adaptables a Katniss y Peeta que por supuesto pertenecen a Susanne Collins, así como los demás personajes que le tomé prestados y que yo no inventé.**  


* * *

**CAPITULO II – Katniss**

En silencio, los ojos del Sr. Everdeen se pasearon sobre las cabezas gachas que llenaban el gimnasio. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie osara sostenerle la mirada? , la respuesta es muy simple, el maestro es un adversario temible, su mirada se mantuvo fija en James, que no pudo evitar que un ligero escalofrío recorriese su espina dorsal.

El chico intentó por todos los medios escapar al cruel destino, miró de reojo a su hermana y Katniss simplemente rodó los ojos y unió los labios en un silbido sin sonido, no estaba por la labor de atraer la atención de su padre bajo ningún concepto.

Con aire de resignación y un aura oscura rodeándole, James se levantó y ocupó su lugar en el tatami.

Frente a frente, maestro y alumno por fin unieron sus miradas, una ligera mueca de diversión cruzó por los labios del Sr. Everdeen e hizo tragar duro a James.

- ¡IPON! – Gritó Katniss con la primera caída sobre la lisa superficie. La espalda de su hermano estaba inmovilizada bajo el peso de su padre a los quince segundos de comenzar el combate.

Pero aquello no iba a ser suficiente para calmar a "la bestia", un segundo agarre hizo girar al chico antes de volar de nuevo hacia el tatami, y es que John Everdeen era insaciable y James fue inmovilizado una segunda e incluso una tercera vez.

- ¡Ríndete!

- ¡maestro! – gimió su hermano dolorido, porque en el tatami sólo eran eso, maestro y alumno, no podían recurrir a la sangre que los unía, eso lo aprendieron ambos hermanos muy pronto, y el chico se desmayó.

Algo contrariado John levantó de nuevo la vista mientras dos estudiantes se llevaban a su hijo para reanimarle, pero Katniss supo que era su turno de perder y una nueva remesa de árnica para golpes tendría que ser repuesta, cuando la mirada del maestro de nuevo recayó en ella, como otras veces se preparó para morir.

Después de las clases de Judo, que siempre parecían más graves de lo que realmente eran, llegaba la hora de la revancha, porque una vez en casa, con cataplasmas por todo el cuerpo tocaba oir la reprimenda de su madre al cabeza de familia, ahora miraba a su marido con ojos algo salvajes, como una osa protegiendo a sus oseznos.

- Mamá ¿realmente es nuestro padre? – pregunta que le valió a su hermano la mirada torcida de su padre.

- Si, hijo pero la verdad, últimamente me pregunto si es mi marido ¡John!, eres un bruto – espetó.

- Soy como cualquier otro maestro, duro pero justo – contestó el padre de Katniss sin hacer caso del mal humor de Eva Everdeen.

Un gemido de dolor salió de James mientras se frotaba la barbilla atrayendo la atención de su madre.

- ¿justo?, ¡por favor!, eres más duro con ellos que con cualquier otro estudiante - sentencíó Eva levantandose para ir a la cocina.

- Porque ellos, son mis hijos, y algún día heredarán el dojo, han de estar preparados – la cara del sr. Everdeen se ensombreció al mirar a Katniss – no permitiré que se vuelva a repetir – ella siguió con la vista fija en el plato – no dejaré que mi hija sea golpeada de nuevo.

- Papa, eso no volverá a pasar – hizo una pausa antes de continuar – de veras, deja ya de preocuparte.

En la cabeza de Katniss aun giraban los sucesos de aquella tarde y de las siguientes horas en el hospital, ella lo merecía, ni siquiera trató de defenderse, merecía la paliza que recibió, pero en ese mismo instante un dolor oprimía su pecho que aún contenía el peso de la culpa.

- Tranquilo papá – oyó la voz de James cortando sus pensamientos – esta vez no permitiré que a ella le pase nada.

- Tu, tonto – su padre le propinó un papirotazo – tendrías que haber estado allí –

- ¡Ay! Deja ya los capones a este paso estropearás algo en mi cabeza –

- Papá, déjale no puede estar detrás de mi todo el rato, yo… puedo defenderme sola –

- ¡ya!, quedó muy claro ¿cierto? - su padre se levantó de la mesa para ir a dormir –

- Sólo fue una imprudencia, mía y de nadie más – se levantó rápido y alcanzó a su padre de la manga - prometo cuidar de mí misma.

John asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación mientras Katniss ayudaba a su madre a terminar de secar los platos y James subía a la terraza frotándose la coronilla.

- Oye, ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? – preguntó su madre, no había oído mucho sobre la conversación pero era obvio de que habían hablado y ella decidió desviar de nuevo la atención del tema de su "accidente".

- Oh¡ estará enamorado – exclamó.

- ¿enamorado? Pero si solo tiene dieciséis años – sonrió mirando al techo sin dejar de secar el plato entre sus manos – deja pasar un rato y sube a ver que pasa.

Ninguna volvió a decir nada, era agradable ese silencio de las dos, solamente el sonido que producía el paño al secar la vajilla y los movimientos metódicos terminaron por relajar a Katniss que de nuevo dejó su mente vagar olvidando lo que pasó hacía solo unos meses.

Poco después subió con su hermano a la azotea donde recibió su mirada escrutadora, allí sentado entre la ropa limpia que colgaba por todas partes notó el silencio frustrado del chico.

- ¿Nunca se lo vas a contar? – el humo de un cigarrillo salía de la mano de James

- Contar ¿Qué? James, ¿Qué fumas?, deberías dejarlo sabes que es malo para tu salud sobre todo si te pilla papá - dijo intentando desviar el tema.

- No me evites Katniss, ¿les contarás quien lo hizo? – dio una nueva calada y pisó el cigarrillo antes de ocultarlo entre las macetas del vecino.

- No – los ojos de Katniss se oscurecieron un momento demostrando que aquello iba en serio. – y tu tampoco lo harás.

- ¿Por qué tengo que callar yo? ¿cargar con esta culpa? – el chico estaba de verdad afectado – ¿sabes kat? Estoy enfadado contigo

- Lo siento, pero tienes que perdonarme James, porque soy tu hermana y me quieres – Katniss revolvió el pelo de James, casi le parecía mentira lo fuerte que se había hecho, había crecido hasta llegar casi al metro ochenta y aun tenía que crecer más, ella con su metro sesenta y cinco pronto podría colgarse de su brazo, como un murciélago – jajaja – no pudo contener la risa al pensar en la imagen que le vino a la cabeza –

- ¿Por qué te ríes tonta? – su hermano comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin parar - Te castigaré - dijo riendo al fin.

- ¡no!, ¡no!, me rindo, perdona, sólo pensaba en lo que he dicho a mamá – mintió.

James paró de inmediato sujetándola por los brazos – me das miedo Kat – su mirada interrogante la hizo reir aun más - ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡Que estás enamorado! –

- ¿enamorado?, fu fu, te mataré, ahora no me dejarán tranquilo hasta que traiga a la chica a casa – y arremetió de nuevo contra su hermana, removiendo toda la ropa de la ultima colada que aun colgaba de las cuerdas - eso va a ser un problema.

- Seguro, es dificil que un larguirucho como tu pueda engañar a una chica linda - la bromita le costó una nueva tanda de cosquillas - ¡paz! ¡paz! ¡por favor -

- Eres horrible - terminó riendo, mientras se calmaban un poco.

- Por cierto deja de tirar las colillas en mis plantas, el otro día incluso echaste la culpa al vecino, al final te pillarán y no te estaría mal empleado - Katniss no quería soltar a su "presa".

- Eres un rollo de hermana mayor, no me sigas –

- Y tu eres un chico apestoso, venga, vamos a dormir, mamá nos espera.

- Oh no, Katniss, te quiero déjame un poquito más, hace calor dentro – pidió James poniendo ojitos de cervatillo.

- Eres un granuja, siempre usas ese truco – Katniss reía con su hermano, el incidente de la cena al fin pareció borrarse entre los dos.

Ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha sin cuartel por ver quién atizaba más fuerte al otro con la ropa hasta que James se pasó y empujó con algo más de fuerza a la castaña que cayó hacia atrás con un gritito de OI OI OI OI OI OI muy agudo para su edad, y arrastrando algo más de lo que ella aun no se percataba.

- ¿Cuál es el problema con ese cerdo? – oyó asombrada en la terraza justo enfrente de la suya, toda una familia la miraba con diferentes expresiones en su cara, con la mayor naturalidad que pudo reunir saludó a la madre de la casa, una señora de mediana edad que le sonrió con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

James se acercó lentamente mientras Katniss intentaba ser amable y actuar como una buena vecina de la que no es propio causar alboroto.

- Hola, buenas noches, esta es la primera vez que la veo

- Si, acabamos de mudarnos, oye parecías tener algún problema ¿estás bien?

- Oh, si, si perfectamente, no ha sido nada solo mi hermano que no controla mucho su fuerza y yo soy algo torpe tropezando, lo normal.

La señora sonrió divertida mientras Katniss y su hermano saludaban con la cabeza y sonreían de vuelta.

- buenas noches entonces – dijo Kat cuando ya se retiraba la mujer llamó su atención de nuevo.

- estudiante – y señaló su cabeza mientras James se percataba de que era aquello que coronaba a su hermana y se tapaba la boca sin poder apenas evitar la carcajada.

Katniss temiendo lo peor llevó la mano en la dirección indicada ¡ay Dios sus bragas! – ah, si oh… gracias – exclamó contrariada y con los colores subiendo a su cara.

Una risa grave y bonita se oyó al fondo de la terraza vecina, la cara de Katniss fue subiendo de color aun más si eso fuera posible, allí parado al lado de la puerta y con una planta en las mano estaba, el rubio mas odioso del mundo, y se reía y ella, quería borrar esa sonrisa torcida de su boca sonrosada, ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿yo he pensado que? ella quería olvidar que había pensado que esa boca era hermosa. Esos ojos azules que la miraban sin darle tregua también volvieron a llamar su atención, si algo le había quedado claro en el parque de atracciones es que esa mirada era demasiado peligrosa para su corazón. Ella, sencillamente quería matarle.

- Ese, ese, niñato… - refunfuñó formando una mueca con los labios, mientras a su lado podía jurar que oyó balbucear a su hermano –

- Asesina - ¿Quién? Oh la linda niña rubia que se asomaba a la otra terraza, la hermana del infame. El labio colgaba de su boca abierta de manera exagerada, le puso la mano bajo la barbila y se la cerró.

Dios, tenían que salir de allí, agarrando a James por el brazo tiró de él – vamos –

- Oh hermana espera por favor, espera – con cara de bobo no podía apartar la vista de la otra chica hasta que Katniss hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

- Que conste que tú me has obligado - una llave en el cuello magullado le hizo agachar la cabeza hasta dejar el pelo al alcance de su mano tomándolo firmemente tiró de él para llevarlo dentro.

Una risa grave y perfecta aún resonaba en sus oídos, el brillo azul de sus ojos la perseguía sin tregua cuando se fue a dormir.

* * *

**Pues muchas gracias por leer y rev y fav espero que os guste XD.**

**AngelCarol30 gracias por tu ánimo.**

**hoolie hutch y a ti también **

**Espero que la sigais hasta el final, serán capítulos cortos o más o menos como este, o eso creo XD. bss**


End file.
